The Missing peice
by Assassin's Grrrrl
Summary: Shiera is a female Assassin, who is involved with the Derlum Brotherhood. The problem is that no one knows that she is feminine except for her master Derlum. But when members of the Al Mualim Brotherhood, including Altaїr, come to the Derlum Castle for missions and new training techniques, everything will change. (Altaїr and OC pairing) WARNING: does not follow game story line! R
1. Death to a man

She wrapped her hand over his mouth, muffling the pain filled cry that erupted from his lips as her hidden blade pierced his heart. His body went limp in her arms as she removed her blade from the man. She gently laid his warm body down as she closed his eyes, whispering a small prayer;

"Please grant this man a passage to an afterlife filled with love and peace."

She stood, looking down over the scene below. Magїr, her target, had just killed five poor men. He stood above all of the civilians, gloating and boasting about his kills. Magїr was a man of order and law, but his methods of obtaining them were cruel, horrid and an injustice.

She swiftly dropped down from the roof she was occupying and made her way into the crowd, becoming invisible. She slowly made her way through the crowd, preparing for the public assassination she was assigned to.

"All of these men deserved their deaths! They defied my laws and I am your god! Your savior! You will honor, respect and worship me as so! I am your everything." Magїr yelled to the crowd as a scowl made its way on to the assassin's face.

'He thinks himself god, yet he cowers behind his men when it comes to anything dangerous. He is a murderer and deserves to rot in hell.' She thought.

Her mind was roughly shoved out of her thoughts as a young boy, about the age of ten by the looks of him, rushed past her and screamed;

"My father was no traitor Magїr, You are! He was an innocent man who always did everything in his power to provide mom and me with food and a home. The one month he does not make the exact amount of money for your stupid taxes, even though he promises that he will give you the rest of the money when he earns it, and you kill him! You're a Murderer and you deserve to rot in hell!"

The assassin smiled slightly as the boys said her words for her. She admired the young boys courage and strength to stand up to a man that could kill him in an instant. Her gaze went to Magїr and her smile instantly dropped. The murderer had closed his eyes and his fist were in tight balls. His right hand was slowly making its way to the sword on his left side and his shoulders remained tense. She knew what he was planning before he even said it.

"Guards! Grab him and bring him here!" the man screamed.

The assassin felt two guards shove past her and watched as they grabbed the young, now terrified boy. she couldn't...not, wouldn't watch that young boy die!

"Amir! No! Please! he is only ten! let him live my lord! please!" a women, who the assassin assumed was the boy's mother, cried out in horror and pain.

The assassin reached into her robes and unsheathed two throwing knives, as she slowly and quietly made her way to the scene.

"no! he will die! hopefully, this will be a lesson to all of you! defy me or fail to show me respect, and this will be your fate!" magїr yelled to both the mother and the rest of the crowd. He had a smirk of triumph and super ego as he basically laughed at the petrified boy. Anger flared through every part in the assassin's body as young Amir trembled.

'If he wants to torment a young boy, in front of his mother, before he kills him mercifully...then ill shall do the same.' her mind growled.

Her pace quickened as she shoved civilians a bit ore roughly. Magїr was very close to the boy and it wouldn't be long before he ran Amir through. the soft _*shing*_ of Magїr's blade was heard and he now stood in front of Amir with a menacing smile. He raised the sword in the air, ready for the blow. the one that never came.

The assassin shoved the remaining two civilians out of the way as she threw both of her throwing knives in one fluent motion. The knives both hit the two guards in the back, releasing the boy. Both bodies fell lifelessly to the ground as multiple screams sounded from the civilians. Magїr brought his sword in front of him defensively as the assassin made herself noticed to him.

She held in the laugh as Magїr' smirk turned into a frown, and then into a shocked facial expression. his eyes filled with horror as the assassin pulled out her short blade and stood in front of Amir defensively. A smirk played her lips as Magїr slowly started to back away, before turning and running in full sprint in the other direction.

the assassin quickly cracked her neck before turning to Amir.

"Peace be with you and your remaining family little hero. And remember, angels are dressed in white."

A small smile appeared on Amir's face as he nodded his head happily. the young boy hugged the assassin tightly in appreciation before he turned and ran off to find his mother. the assassin hid the smile on her face before running in the same direction Magїr had. Her small and agile body made up for her time in speed as she soon caught sight of the retreating Templar.

The man turned in to an ally so she quickly scaled the building next to it. She continued her chase as the man below continued to run. Magїr turned to look behind him, a look of partial relief filling his eyes as he did not see the Assassin chasing him. A small smirk appeared on her face.

'Foolish man. We do not need to be on the ground to hunt you.' she thought as Magїr turned his attention back to the pathway in front of him and ran a little bit faster. The man turned a corner and ran into a one way ally. He stopped and turned to face the entrance, sword raised for a nice greeting.

'Bad idea' she though again as she quietly climbed down from the roves above. she landed behind him silently and leaned up against the wall. she cleared her throat loudly and had to hold back the laugh as Magїr turned around to fast and ended up falling on his chin. The man quickly lifted himself up off the ground but was unable to run away before and hand gripped his armor and shoved him against the wall, hidden blade pressed against his throat.

"Magїr, or should I say Templar, you have taken the lives of many innocent people. The civilians who you so foolishly think love you, have wished for your death, and today, I grant it. however, for tormenting a young boy till he was to be killed, you shall be punished trough my methods."

The assassin's second hidden blade shot out and in one quick flick, had removed the Man's four fingers. His anguish filled scream was music to her ears as the thuds of his fingers sounded against the dirt ground beneath them. Tears flooded out of the man's eyes as he sobbed.

"You have bought the attention of the assassin's because of the wrongs you brought to your people. We work in the dark to serve the light and do not hesitate to kill those who have taken advantage of their privileges. you are no exception." The assassin growled out as she prepared to take his life.

"y-you ar-are a-a-a w-wo-women?" the man said between his sobs of pain. A small smirk graced her lips.

She knew that her robes we designed to hide her natural hour glass figure and the rest of feminine qualities. they were baggy and hid her well. her hood covered most of her face while she fixed the robes to add a bit more shadow to her face, no matter how bright it was. Her gender was unknown to ninety-nine percent of humanity because she did not wish them to. She even had a very convincing male voice that she used most of the time.

"Yes, I am." The assassin said flatly before driving her hidden blade into Magїr's throat. Soft gurgles and chokes left his lips and the life left his eyes. She let go of his body and watched as it plummeted to the ground beneath her to join his dismembered appendages. A small white feather was pulled out of her pouch and drenched in his blood before being put back into the same pouch.

The assassin looked to the sky, taking in the pink, orange and purple sky. it was almost dark and she needed to get back to her Master Derlum. So, she decided to leave now and send a letter to the Rafik later to apologise for not reporting in. The assassin swiftly scaled a building next to her as she made her way to the large wall surrounding the city.

It wasn't long before she made it there and quickly blended in with some scholars she had saved a few days ago. The assassin slipped out of the group and made her way to the horse stables. A young mare with a light brown coat with white spots and black mane stood there, awaiting her master to return to her.

"I'm back my lovely Savar and I brought you a gift." The assassin slipped out an apple she had bought from a merchant earlier and fed it to the beautiful horse. the mare quickly ate it happily while snorting in affection." that's my girl. Now, lets get home, shall we?" The assassin said quietly before mounting the horse.

And with that, she left, on the journey that would take up the span of a day but also take her home to her Master and her unexpected life of killing, shadows and freedom.


	2. Khan

Altaїr, malik, Master Al Mualim and seven other assassins were on the road to Master Derlum's castle, which was a full weeks ride from they're own brotherhood castle in Masyaf. They were on their last day of riding and Altaїr could tell that if they didn't reach the castle, or even stop to rest, that his horse would collapse from under him. They hadn't stopped to rest in at least a good two and a half days, so it was really no surprise that the horses were so tired. that still did not stop the negative thoughts coming off of the assassins.

The novices brought along for the experience were constantly grumbling about the horses being weak and that they needed horses that were actually strong. Altaїr constantly wanted to yell at them and say that the horses were still mortal and weren't super human, but that would only earn him a lecture from his master.

Altaїr had already killed all of the nine Templars, however, His master did not resemble the Templar that Robert de sable had described. Altaїr had refused to think his master of such betrayal. Sure, he had lied many times and his methods were questionable. But he was also burdened with the stress of many lives on his shoulders, if he messed up badly, then many other men who he would consider his children would die. that is what explained his actions.

The men traveling were doing so because they multiple reasons. the first being that Master Al Mualim needed to speak with Master Derlum about the piece of Eden. Secondly, Malik needed to go and study some of the rare maps that Master Derlum had. The other assassin novices were going so that they could be trained under some of Master Derlum's best trainers. These novices had gained the attention of Master Al Mualim, even though two of them, Naїm and Zirїan, were complete idiots and never listened to their instructor.

Altaїr, however, was here for a much different reason. He was here to work with Master Derlum's most skilled assassin in order to kill two very high class and powered men. This would provide and opportunity for both the brotherhoods to gain a strong alliance with each other. However, Altaїr thought that he didn't need the help. That he could do it with out any help. Even though he had already learned his lesson about being over arrogant, that didn't mean he was going to throw his pride out the window.

The men that Altaїr and Master Derlum's assassin were named Nazar and Sїraf. Their crimes were somewhat similar, besides the fact that one involved women while the other involved pointless murder. Both men were very high up in the social ladder, giving them lots of money, power and protection. However, that did not justify why Altaїr could not kill them on his own. It wasn't like he hadn't done this extent of a kill before. So why is this time so different?

"These targets have nothing to do with Kadar's death, Altaїr. We simply need to strengthen our bonds with the Derlum brotherhood. Co-working with one of Master Derlum's assassins will grant a sacred bond that we shall need if we are ever extremely threatened by the Templars like the day Robert de sable. But, I shall give you this. If his assassin steps out of line and insults you or our brotherhood in anyway, do not hesitate to put him in his place just because we are guests. clear?" Master Al Mualim said, as if he had read Altaїr's mind.

"Yes Master." He replied obediently.

Master Al Mualim and Master Derlum were not the greatest of allies, simply because they did not see eye to eye on most subjects. it was because of this reason that Altaїr and Derlum's assassin had to work together, to mend the bond that both Masters could not do themselves. There was also the piece of Eden. It was the real reason for this journey, as both Master's needed to discuss what should be done with it.

The topic of Master Derlum's mysterious assassin made its way into Altaїr's mind. When Master Derlum had spoke of the assassin in his letters, he would say nothing more than his skill and other abilities. Apparently, this assassin did not speak very often and when he did, it was only to about his missions or when giving small prayers to the dead or dying. He was also very skilled, as Master Derlum would not stop talking about it.

'I will determine that.' He thought.

As Altaїr refocused on reality, he noticed the Derlum castle not far away, actually, it was quite close. How long had he been staring off? it was a good thing that Altaїr's horse was very obedient and followed the other horses, or else He might be off in the middle of nowhere by now. From what he could see, the castled looked to be much larger than the one in Masyaf and he could see the bright green vines that twirled in elegant designs, enhancing the sheer beauty of the castle.

It wasn't long until the assassins representing the Al Mualim brotherhood made it to the outer gate of Derlum's lower village. They strolled through, sometimes getting side glances from the villagers. Most of the stares were directed at Altaїr, and not just normal stares, but girls who were muttering nonsense and other crap about his mysterious allure. Just as he was taught to do, Altaїr ignored the women and kept his head held up high.

The soon made it to the stables just outside of the castle and some of Master Derlum's recruits were there waiting. They kindly took the reins of the horses and walked away to give the horses some much needed rest. However, as this was going on, more recruits made their way to the group of assassins and lead them up the long haul of stairs that lead up to the castle.

Some of the Al Mualim recruits were groaning about how they hated stairs and that the world was ending. Okay, maybe not to that extent. But that is what Altaїr heard out of their whiney mumbles. As they made their way through the courtyard, Altaїr mentally noted how much larger the castle was on the inside than how it looked on the outside.

The training ring was HUGE and gave way for at least four pairs of assassins to square off in with out too much contact from other pairs. A large, tidy and organised wall of weaponry sat close to the training rink but also not that far from archery field. and that was just the courtroom. The seven Al Mualim recruits were sent to one of Master Derlum's trainers as Master Al Mualim, Malik and Altaїr were escorted up the stairs and into the sleeping cambers hall. Malik was sent down one of the halls and straight to the library where he would find an archivist waiting to show him what he needed to study and help with.

Master Al Mualin and Altaїr, however, continued to Master Derlum's study. Along the way, Altaїr made not of the detailed patterns that aligned the walls of the halls and accented the doors. The castle was truly amazing. Their escort knocked a dark brown wooden door softly three times before entering a well lit small library. in there, stood at tall, black robed man that looked to be of the same age as Master Al Mualim. His robes were decorated with the assassin symbols and thin lines of silver along the rims of them. Altaїr could only assume that this was Master Derlum.

"ah, Al Mualim. It's been such a long time. I hope your journey here wasn't too unbearable." The man spoke with a heavy English accent.

"No, no. It was just fine Derlum. No need to worry." Al Mualim replied.

"Good to hear. Now, if you don't mind, it is getting quite late and I need to prepare some things for tomorrow. I shall have some of my novices escort you to your separate rooms." Master Derlum waved off with a warm smile.

"And what of the other assassin Altaїr shall be working with? they should be heading out soon." Master Al Mualim interjected.

"Is it always straight to work with you, my brother? You and Altaїr look about ready to pass out and Khan is not yet here. I sent him out on a mission a few days back, her should be arriving-"

Master Derlum was interrupted by the soft knock on his door. The door opened to reveal a small assassin, who's robes were stained with a little blood at the sleeves. The candle light accented the shadows that seemed to cover most of his face and the robes he wore looked very large on him.

"Ah, Khan. We were just speaking of you. Now, I assume that since the warning bells went off but you didn't report back to the Rafik means that you killed Magїr and decided to head straight back, writing an apology to him later?"

A small nod was his only response.

'This is the legendary Khan? He looks to be only twelve! certainly not the skilled assassin that Master Derlum spoke so fondly of. Then again, looks can be deceiving.' Altaїr tough in confusion.

"Well then, can you take Altaїr, the assassin you shall be working with to his room. Al Mualim, your room is at the top of the Castle along side mine. Come along." Master Derlum said with a hint of amusement in his voice. At what... Altaїr was not sure.

Altaїr turned his head to see Khan motion with his hand that their rooms were that way. He followed Khan trough the Beautiful castle until they reached A cafeteria and ate a small amount of dinner before starting on their trip again. It wasn't long until they reached a hallway where Khan's pace seemed to slow, giving Altaїr the impression that this was where his room was.

Khan suddenly stopped in front of light brown wooden door and opened it a little, showing Altaїr that this was his room. but before Altaїr could enter his room, He noticed that Khan had done a small bow of respect before him. A smirk played his scarred lips as his super ego got a boost, his arrogance going up with it.

"yes, yes. I know that I'm amazing. Now run along like a good little boy." the words slipped out of his mouth.

When Khan brought his head back up from his bow, there was no longer a small smile, but instead a snarl. Apparently, Khan was not a big fan of being talked down to.

"what? Excuse me for being honest. You look to be twelve and yet you have been claimed to be the best assassin in this order? I don't think so. You are _nothing_ compared to me." the words felt so foreign on his lips, but he knew that this is what his master wanted him to say.

The snarl on Khan's face grew, instead of disappear like Altaїr had planned. Before he could even react, Khan grabbed Altaїr by his robes and pulled him very close to his own face

"do NOT tell me what to do, dipshit!" Khan growled into Altaїr's ear, before shoving him backwards. Altaїr rammed into his door and, because it was still open from earlier, the door flung open, causing Altaїr to tumble to the ground ungracefully. A small groan left his lips as he heard his door being close, rather roughly and the small _click_ of its lock.

He had been locked in! Any regret for his earlier words to Khan went completely out the window as anger clouded his vision and he found himself wanting to get even with Khan. So far, his visit to Derlum's castle hasn't gone so well, and now, he has to teach a certain cocky little boy just how bad the world can be.


	3. Altaїr's Mood

She stormed down the hall in a raged stomp and slammed her door so hard that the shelves in her room shook. the sound of the slam rang down the halls and she was sure that the Master's could here it if they were in silence. She didn't intend to slam it that hard, but when your in a rage, you hardly have time to think, you just act.

'How _dare_ he treat me like a child. I should just bash his face in! do it in front of all of his brothers and his Master! Then we shall see who the child is. Egotistical son of a bitch!' Her mind raged.

She slowly began to unbuckle her bracers, careful not to trigger the blades hidden with in. Her blades were not like those from the Al Maulim brotherhood. When she had joined the creed, she saw the flaw in the blades requiring the loss of the ring finger. So, she took a good look at the hidden blade blueprints and was able to remedy the blades to work without the loss of the finger. instead, the rest of the people in her creed had the symbol burned onto their ring fingers, She however, did not. For she had already wore the brand of the assassin and did not need to go through the initiation again.

She shook away the thought of how she obtained the scar and focused on removing the rest of her armor. There wasn't much seeing as how she relied mostly on her speed and agility to fight her battles instead of strength. However, the downfall to that is that when she does have the unfortunate bad luck of being nicked by a blade, it gets her good. But that rarely happened, in fact, the last time she had been injured in a battle was when she fought thirty guards when an assassin safe house had been attacked, six months ago.

She finished undoing all of the straps as the weapons hit the floor with a nice thud. once those were out of the way, she easily slipped out of the robes that were three times too big for her and placed them neatly on the table next to her bed. The weapons were placed in their correct spots on her wall before she slipped into a nice tub with warm water. She had asked one of the maids to fill a bath for her when she arrived because she knew Master Derlum would not keep her any longer than necessary.

Her Master had told her that the Al Mualim brotherhood from Masyaf would be arriving, so seeing them there wasn't a surprise. What did shock her was the pain that seemed to rack up her arm. As soon as she had arrived, her wrist had started convulsing in pain. She check on it several times, but there was no wound. The pain was not one of being cut or hit with an arrow, more like being scorched with something hot. She couldn't explain what it was.

However, when she had entered Her Master's study to see Master Derlum, Master Al Mualim and Altaїr all standing there, the pain had gotten worse. She hid the emotion and pain from her face like she had been taught, but that doesn't mean that she hadn't felt it the entire time. The pain seemed to grow whenever Master Al Mualim would look over... and only him...

A soft sigh left her lips as the warm water soothed her torn and scarred back. It soothed her entire sore body as she hadn't slept in at least a week so this relaxation was well needed. Once she had cleaned all of the dirt off her body, She slipped out of the tub and got into a loose tunic and some trousers. The tub of water was pushed next to the door so that when the Maids came in the next morning, after she had left, that they didn't have to drag in throughout her room.

The female assassin quietly slipped into her large and comfy bed and snuggled into the covers. She soon fell into a very light and dreamless sleep.

* * *

She awoke with a start as the sound of someone roughly yanking open a door reached her ears. Soon after, the sound of a door slamming very hard and stomping footsteps echoed down the hall. A small smirk graced her lips as she could only assume that Altaїr had gotten his door open and was now fuming off in a corner like the egotistical cry baby he was. A sigh left her lips as she realised that; one. she had to work closely with that son of a bitch. second. that she needed to get her ass out of bed right now so they could head out.

Their first target was Nazar. He live in the town that was close to Jerusalem but also far at the same time. however, that town was only a few hour horse ride, so she wouldn't have to spend too long with that asshole.

She stretched her arms above her head as she sat up. She really needed to get up and ready or Master Derlum would lecture her about timing again. That is not something she would want to go through again. She stood and stretched her back until the satisfying pop was heard. The female assassin walked over to her dresser, where she pulled out her hand made huntress outfit.

When she was young, when her father was not teaching her hunting or how to fight with small weaponry, her mother would teach her how to sew and cook. Her mother would also tell her that she should never reach out for men for a foundation and that being independent was the best thing a women could do. They both taught her where the weak points on the human body were and how to forge weapons out of the simple things. She still went to play with her friends and these things were just daily lessons that she loved. The ones she misses.

Her huntress outfit consisted of a cleavage concealing long sleeved light brown top with tight fitting blacks (kind of like leggings). A small grey vest was sewed over the top to add extra warmth during the night chills. sure, it made it a bit warmer during the day, but she was used to unbearable heat, same with her body, so it barely affected her anymore. There were also knee high boots that were grey and hugged her legs.

Once the huntress outfit was on and in place, she slipped the 'Khan' robes over top. She then strapped on all of weapons, including; Her short blade, her ten throwing knives, her personally crafted bow and quiver which includes twenty arrows, and her duel hidden blades. The assassin had to be careful when it came to doing up the straps of her weaponry. If she did them up too tight, the others would notice and her identity would be found out very quickly. However, if she did not do them up tight enough, then they would fall in the heat of battle or during a run, and she'd be fucked.

The assassin walked up to her mirror and reached for her brush. After she had brushed out all of the knots in her straight read hair, she pulled it back into a no nonsense ponytail, her bangs hanging on either side of her face. She didn't know why, but her hair had not grown in the front much, as if the hair itself refused to get longer. As she fiddled with her hair, her eyes lingered to her scar...and her eye, the flashback overwhelming her senses.

* * *

"Mommy! We need to go back for daddy! He could get worse! He could die! I don't want to loose him mommy!" the eleven version of herself scream in horror. It started out as a normal morning, nothing out of the ordinary. But by the time that the day was almost over, it seemed like hundreds of Templars were attacking her little village, but was stranger, was that the men of the village seemed to fight back like they were specifically trained for it. They all wore white hoods as they fought back. Only now did she understand what that meant.

"I know my darling! but we cannot go back. Daddy would want us to go on and find a new home, so that we can wait for him. you dad is always alright. " Her mother said back to her daughter as they continued to run down the ally, away from the rest of the fight. If only she knew how wrong she was. They continued to jig jag down he allies, heading for the horse stable that were not far from where they were.

As they continued to run, The young assassin's sensitive ears picked up a faint sound, a sound she would never forget. The sound of a bow string being pulled back. The young girl looked back to see and archer on the roof of a building behind her and her mother. However, the bow was not aimed at her, but at her mother, ready for the kill.

"Mommy! MOVE!" she screamed as she tried to yank her mother out of the way. However, she was too late. she fail. A pained screech caused the young assassin to open her eyes and look at her mother, instantly regretting the decision. An arrow was pierced straight through her mother's throat and her body fell lifelessly to the ground. She reached forward to stop the hard fall, but the bowstring was heard again. she turned just in time to miss a deadly arrow, but not in time to miss it completely.

The arrow cut through her left eyebrow, through her eye and half of her cheek. Everything went dark in her left eye, but she ignored it as she gripped the kitchen knife her mother had given her and threw with as much strength as she had left. The knife whizzed through the air and pierced trough the mans chest plate and killed him on contact. She crumbled to her knees in emotional pain at the side of her mothers body. tears welled up in her right eye as she flipped over her mother's body. She broke the arrow and remove it, closing her mothers eyes with a silent prayer.

She knew that she had to go on, for her mother. The young assassin grabbed the knife her mother had also taken and started running for the stables, never looking back as she held back the tears her father had taught to hide.

* * *

She violently shook her head, erasing the memories from continuing farther. The assassin gripped her hood and slowly pulled it over her scarred face and blind eye, She would never regain vision in that eye, but she learned to fight and cope without it making her a stronger women in the end. She made sure everything was in check before leaving her room. she both needed food and needed to get everything ready for the journey to come.

As she walked down the hallway, the obvious sound of footsteps trailed behind her, very quietly might she add. She already knew who this assassin was before he even said a word. She could tell by the way his aura was giving off an angry feeling.

"hey. Khan, right?" A smirk made its way on her face at the sound of his angered voice and the sound of a knife being unsheathed. She made sure to be ready to counter and of his attacks if he were to perform any, which she was pretty sure he would. She nodded her head.

"This is for last night!" his voice snapped as his footsteps stopped short, gaining distance between them. oh ya, she knew what he was going to do.

She spun on her heel at the sound of a knife slicing through air. the female assassin caught the knife Altaїr had, assumedly, thrown at her shoulder between her index and middle fingers. She spun it around in her hand, reveling in the utterly shocked stare she was getting from the Master assassin of Al Mualim. The knife made its way back to Altaїr with a flick of her wrist, it embedded itself in the thick part of his shoulder pad, leaving him undamaged.

"Nice try asshole." She called in her manly voice before turning and walking away.

She made her way to the Cafeteria and picked up two apples and some dried meat before making her way to the Stables. There, she met up with her special horse Savar and fed her one of the shinny bright red apples. The female assassin continued to pack her bags, even when the presence of a very pissed off assassin was known to her. They readied up the horses and headed out to kill Nazar.

What a good starter to a long day.

* * *

**Heeeeeyyyyyyyyyy!**

**so, this is my first fanfic and I know I probably should have said this in my first chapter, but i'm still learning how to use this stuff, so I apologise in advance for any fuck ups I make.**

**anyway R&R **

**XD**


	4. Interrogations

'WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!' Altaїr mentally screamed.

Frist, Khan had talked down to him like he was the Master of everyone and Khan shoved him into his room, making Altaїr start a growing hate for the assassin. After that, Khan caught his knife as if he was a pro and basically gloated in his face!

To say that Altaїr was pissed would be an understatement.

'How _dare _he think himself better than I! He only caught that stupid knife by luck, and I didn't throw it all that hard or fast for I didn't want to rip off his shoulder. I really need to prove to that child that life isn't all so forgiving and that his arrogance will get him nowhere.' Altaїr planned in his head.

They were currently nearing the end of their three hour ride and the walls of the city were in their line of sight. The city was much larger than Jerusalem and the walls were surrounded by many Templars, this city was extremely built up in defensives. A small chuckle came out of Altaїr's partner as they neared the guard patrolled gates.

"sorry, that's my doing. Guess I left quite the impression on my last visit" Khan said with a chuckle, one that was a little too deep for Altaїr's liking.

They quickly and unnoticeably made their way to the horse stables. Altaїr watched as Khan gently got off his horse as if it would break like a twig. Master Al Mualim's greatest assassin simply jumped off his horse and tossed the reins to the nearest horse boy before impatiently awaiting Khan's presence. Master Derlum's assassin fed his horse and apple and gave a horse boy a few coins before passing over the reins and made his way to Altaїr.

"I saved one of those scholars over there about a month ago, so they should be willing to lend us some assistance." Khan stated as he walked passed Altaїr without a second glance.

As much as Altaїr hated to admit it, the attitude and silent glares that Khan gave him were extremely unnerving and was actually starting to get at him. No matter how much He wanted to hate Khan, he couldn't, and he didn't know why. Something pulled Altaїr to Khan, an unknown force. It told him that something was not right with Khan and that Altaїr needed to help. Although, after everything that he has been through the past couple months, nothing surprised Altaїr anymore.

"Ah, young man. I remember you. you were the one who saved me from those retched a month ago! do you need access to the city?" A man In bright white and red clothing said. Khan responded with a nod of his head. "Then we shall grant it. Come you two, we shall cover you." The scholars proceeded to surround Altaїr and Khan as they made their way to the cities entrance.

Both assassins bowed their heads and brought their hands together as if praying. Even with the uptight and extra security, They were able to use the same god damn trick to get passed the guards and into the city. The scholars lead them into an empty ally where the assassins broke away and Khan mumbled a thanks. However, before the Scholars could walk away, Khan grabbed one of their arms and said;

"tell the others to be ready. With all of the guards that are patrolling, we are going to need them to hold their ground." With that, Khan walked towards a ladder at the end of the alleyway. Altaїr followed quickly as Khan made his way to the roof. Once they were both on the roof, Khan began to run in the direction of, what Altaїr would assume, the bereau.

They made good time, and it wasn't long until they reached the bereau in the area. Once inside, Khan lead Altaїr through the archway and into a very tidy and organised section of the bereau. it was filled with books. all different shapes, sizes and colours. There was also a man sitting behind a desk, reading, well what do ya know, a book. Khan bowed his head to the man, letting Altaїr know that this was the bereau rafik.

"Safety and peace my brothers. Khan, is this the legendary Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad from the Al Mualim brotherhood?" The man said as he suddenly sounded interested I something other than the book that was still in his hands.

"That I am." Altaїr said proudly as he stood tall. A angered sigh left Khan as he made his way to the Rafik.

"Do not say such things or his arrogance will only increase. However Zalek, We have not come for chit chat." Khan said. The boy was really starting to get under Altaїr's nerve but he pushed those feelings away as he listened.

" Ah, yes. I heard that a feather was over Nazar's head. You should try looking for him in the rich district, that's where he does his pickings. I did not expect that _both _of you needed to kill him. After all, he is just one man. how hard can it be for one man to die by one assassin's hand!" Zalek answered. A smirk appeared on Altaїr's face as his thoughts were spoken.

"Especially for an assassin who took out nine of this lands greatest and most powerful Templar's on his own. I do not see why I need to work with this child Zalek, I have handled just fine on my own and could take Nazar out in a heartbeat if he was not slowing me down. I am Al Mualim's greatest and strongest assassin." The words passed his lips with ease but did not sit well on his tongue. They sounded too much like his former self.

"And that is the reason why Kadar died. Your arrogance cost Malik both his arm and his brother. Have you not learned your lesson Altaїr? Malik lost everything he held dear because of your sorry excuse of an assassin hide! Grow up and stop being a pompous pig!" Khan snarled from behind Altaїr. Anger swelled up in his body as Khan continued to speak. "I will venture out and find as much information as I can. Altaїr, find your own and then report back to Zalek. we will compare our results and plan Nazar's death.

With that, Khan had slipped out of the bereau quieter than a feather. Anger swelled up to the brim as Altaїr clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to control his temper.

" Do not underestimate him Altaїr, he will surprise you like he did everyone else. Now, do as Khan said and gather your information. I will be waiting here when you are finished, only then will you two receive the feather and the okay to follow up on the assassination." Zakek said before nudging the air, a silent and polite demand to leave and get started. Altaїr bowed slightly in respect before leaving.

'Time to put that little runt to shame.' Altaїr growled in his head.

* * *

Altaїr was quickly running along the rooftops, his mind wandering to different things then to what he was doing. While in the rich district, he had interrogated two men who told him of Nazar's plans of fetching his new slave later that evening. Unfortunately, there was nothing else he could gather. However, Altaїr still didn't believe that Khan could get anymore info than he did so he left the district and went back to the bereau, his photographic memory leading the way.

'Stupid child thinks he can outwit and out skill a man who has spent most of his life training to be what he is. I don't think so! He will learn his place, even if I must shove it down his throat first. I must make up for my wrongs to Master Al Mualim.' Altaїr thought

"Halt! why are you up here? Wait...Assassin!" Altaїr was jerked out of his thoughts by the voices of multiple guards. Archers for that matter, and seven of them. They had all surrounded Altaїr and had their bows raised in a deadly matter ready to kill at the slightest of aggravation. " will you come willingly assassin? or do we have to kill you?" An archer said. his voice portrayed confidence while his eyes portrayed fear.

However, before Altaїr could reply to the archer or even think of what to say back, Three arrows came out of nowhere and ended the lives of three of the archers.

"What the h-" Another archer started before a throwing knife ended up embedded into his chest. Altaїr glanced over his shoulder for a quick second to see Khan on the opposite roof, just about to jump over. Altaїr Unsheathed his sword and ran one guard threw while throwing a knife into another. However, before Altaїr could finish off the last one, Khan shoved a hidden blade into the mans gut. The archer fell dead to the ground with a thud as Khan stepped away from the spray of blood. Altaїr could only watch as Khan retrieved his arrows and knives while closing the eyes of the archers. He handed Altaїr his throwing knife before walking towards the bereau.

This is when Altaїr took the time to examine Khan's weaponry. He had at least twenty throwing knives attached to his ribs and about the same amount of arrows in his quiver. The bow he wielded was a light, almost white, brown colour with dark metal ends, good for bashing some heads if needed. He did not have a sword resting on his side, but one Short blade. All in all, this assassin was meant for back round fighting and limited close quarters.

That form of fighting was very unlike Altaїr. Instead of smaller weaponry, Altaїr had duel long swords, his hidden blade, his fifteen throwing knives and his crossbow. The crossbow he only used in a hurry and only had a few back up arrows for it. His swords handles were laced with gold coloured steel and fancy, noble looking gems that were pleasant to the eye.

An evil idea made its way into Altaїr's mind as he took a deep breath and yelled:

" Don't worry Khan! When we get into close quarters, or anywhere near a decently muscled Templar, i'll keep your sorry, useless ass safe!"

Khan stopped in his tracks...

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but ive been busy with stupid high school teen drama bull crap.**

**anyway, ill try to bump up my updating times **

**hope you enjoyed! =D **


	5. Arguments

" Don't worry Khan! When we get into close quarters, or anywhere near a decently muscled Templar, i'll keep your sorry, useless ass safe!"

She froze.

'Mother fucker say what?! How _dare_ he! I swear to whoever the hell is up there, I will shove his no existent balls up his mother fucking god damn ass!' She mentally screamed in a rage as she spun on her heel to face said asshole.

The female assassin watched as an archer, who was from a different roof, pulled up his bow, aiming straight for Altaїr. She contemplated letting the arrogant bastard take an arrow to the back, but forced those thoughts away at the thought of how her master would respond. He'd yell and flip shit over the fact that she just ruined a chance at combining two brotherhoods into one big one. A barely noticeable sigh left her lips as she prepared to save Altaїr's sorry ass. _again._

The female assassin unsheathed a throwing knife and threw it with a flick of her wrist. The knife went straight by Altaїr's face, may or may not have been accidental on her part, and embedded itself within the archers exposed throat. Blood erupted from the mans throat as he gurgled his last breaths. His body fell lifelessly to the roofs ground with a thud, a pool of blood forming around him.

The entire time, she kept her eyes on Altaїr's still form, challenging him to turn. When the arrogant man finally turned to see what she had thrown the knife at, She turned quickly, making her way back to the bereau. She had actually made it to the bereau earlier, but when she spent over an hour waiting for Altaїr, she went out to track him down, assuming he was lost.

She landed in the bereau silently and made her way into the small library Zalek had created over the years. Altaїr appeared shortly after, hands gripped in tight fists as she could practically slice through the tension he brought with him. He tossed a knife at the floor near her feet with a growl. The female assassin examined the knife and determined that it was hers, and that he had retrieved it after she walked away.

'Ya, that's right. fetch, mother fucker, fetch.' her mind growled, but she kept her lips sealed as Altaїr told Zalek of his findings. The female assassin was ecstatic to hear that she had obtained more information than Altaїr, and by a long shot. " What was that about my inability to 'defend my own ass' or was it 'my insufficiency to perform a job without a dog handler'? I don't which one you would prefer." She ground out in her manly voice, her anger rising.

The female assassin sheathed her throwing knife and made her way to the archway, intent on taking a small stroll to calm herself down. However, Altaїr had different plans. The male assassin gripped her robes at the front and slammed her up against a wall, hard. She was extremely glad she had put on the boob wrappings extra tight the night before, or he might have felt something...

"Don't you _dare_ think yourself better than I, runt! I am more than you will ever be! I am the most skilled assassin in the Al Mualim brotherhood and have taken out nine of the strongest Templar leaders in this land! I. Am. Invincible!" Altaїr ground out. Unfortunately, The male assassin's hood had fell down at the swift movement, exposing his face.

The female assassin could see in his gold eyes that the words he had just spoken even shocked himself, as if it was just instinct. She found herself admiring Altaїr for a moment. His short brown hair had caught the light of the candles in the room, giving it an eerie glow, his short stubble also had this little affect. Her eyes trailed along his strong jaw and high cheek bones. The scar on the right corner of his lip gave him a more menacing look, one that could make a person wet themselves in fear if they saw his full face, angry as hell. His eyes added to the menace, but it didn't faze her, she looked into a pair of metallic eyes every day, and his little angry face almost made her laugh. to her, he looked like a ticked puppy dog.

"One. I'm pretty sure thinking like that is what caused the whole spiral of Templar assassinations in first damn place! second. DO NOT touch me! and third. Remove your hands before I do it for you!" She growled in a slight rage. However, Altaїr refused to remove his hands from her, looking like he was about to yell at her again, but she did not give him the chance.

The female assassin rammed her head into his and shoved her knee into his gut. Just because she was a girl, doesn't mean that she is going to knee a guy in the nuts, in her mind, that was foul play and she refused to go that low in her standards. She shrugged off his arms as he leaned forward slightly, and threw him to the ground in one quick motion. Altaїr remained on the ground for a moment in shock before anger wracked through his body as his hands began to shake. The female assassin could tell he was trying really hard to not freak the fuck out. so, she changed the subject.

She looked through the archway to see the setting sun and a soft sigh left her lips. "We need to leave now if we are to kill Nazar this month. If we miss our chance, he shall not reappear for another women till he is through with his last." She said stiffly. What this man did reminded her of the life- No, she would not think of that now. "Let's go." she growled again before starting without Altaїr.

He would catch up, and they would finally give justice to what this Templar took.

* * *

The female assassin and Altaїr made their way along the roves of the rich district, slowly catching up to Nazar and his group of guards. The two assassin's had been tracking them since they left the bereau and entered the rich district. Nazar had about thirty guards by his side as he roamed the streets, looking for his next conquest. The thought sickened her. Being nabbed off the streets and used as a sex slaved sucked ass, and she knew it. so, She was willing to do anything in her power to make this man pay for what he had done.

As much as she wanted to take this man's life, she knew that it should be Altaїr, for she would only torture the man until his dying breath. A small nudge and a nod towards Nazar was all she had to do to tell her partner that this kill belonged to him. Altaїr nodded his response and began to move at a faster pace, the female assassin trailing not far behind.

They were now on a roof that over looked Nazar and his traveling guards. All they need was for them to get a little closer so that Altaїr could air assassinate Nazar and for the female assassin to provide back up before they both made a hasty exit. simple as that. until, however, a noise was heard that still haunted the woman's dreams. a bowstring.

As Altaїr prepared to jump, the female assassin grabbed his arm and yanked him back with as much strength as she could muster as she also threw a knife in the direction the noise came from. Pain erupted in her should as she was jerked back to the ground. A small swear word escaped her lips as she sat up and ripped the arrow out of her shoulder.

Just before she through it away, something caught her eye. There was an unknown substance that was translucent on the blade, the only reason she saw it was because of the shine it gave the arrow. It had been poison laced. From what she could tell of her pain, it was not deadly, but weakening, meant to drain the victims strength so that the attacker could restrain them with ease.

'fucking hell.' She growled in her head.

Now, she was really screwed.

* * *

**ooooooohhhhhhhhh...**

**whats gonna happenz?**

**thanks to those who reviewed! you is awesome and this quick update was to make up for my period of no updates! anyawyz, see you next update! =D**


	6. The battle- REWRITE (sorry)

**Hey every buggy.**

**So, in response to the review posted by Madeye Missy,  
I have decided to change a few things as well as respond to it.**

**Yes, i will admit that my character seems a lot like Savar from 'Taming the Huntress." written by Sombrett, but i did not do that on purpose. Originally, she had metallic lavender eyes but in the midst of writting this chapter, i guess i had savra in mind. The red hair however, was purposeful because red hair is extremely gorgeouse and i love it.**

**My characters name is not Khan, that is her stage name for the rest of her brotherhood and i honestley do not know where it came from, it just kindof poped into my head. However, Savar is not an anagram for Savra, it is a name that i have liked since i was a child, i think it sounds nice and actually named one of my Cats Savar.  
**

**My character has a huntress outfit because it is more conveinient for her to wear when she must hunt on her own. When she is on missions where she is certain none of her brothers will be near, she removes her robes to stay hidden in the shadows. It is not made anything Like Savra's outfit as it is more updated.  
**

**Also this story was not made to make sense will the story line. WHAT SO EVER. so i will warn those who like things to add to the game, you will probably hate this.  
**

**My character's past is extremely different from Savra and she actaully loved her mother. Both of her parents taught her most of the skills she held onto. In the following chapters you will she more of the differece between my Story's and Sombrett's.**

**Although i do appreciate that you pointed this out so that i could make sure to add little alterations throughout the stroy. Thank you for the spelling editing but again i must tell you that it is not my strong suit and that you will see it throughout my stories. Hell, there are probably some in here, but oh well.**

**Thank you and sorry for this rewrite :/**

* * *

Altaїr felt arms shove him to the side after a faint _shing_ rang through the air. He temporarily lost his balance, causing him to almost fall over the edge of the roof, however he regained his balance just in time to deter him from that fall. Anger flowed trough his veins as Khan had ruined his perfectly planned air assassination. And for what? To get a little revenge?

Altaїr Turned to Khan angrily, only to see the assassin with an arrow in his shoulder and a dead guard on the opposite roof. Had Khan saved him?

"Son of a bitch." Khan growled in a slightly higher voice than usual as he ripped to arrow out of his arm, causing blood to gush out and soak his robes. Just before Khan chucked the arrow away, he stopped and examined it. Altaїr could also see the translucent substance shinning from the arrow, giving it a polished look. The arrow had obviously been poisoned, with what kind he was sure. " It feels like its only duty is to weaken the body, or else I would be convulsing." Khan said in a monotone voice.

Altaїr watched as Khan threw the arrow away angrily, shaking his head slightly as his body began to sway. As much as Altaїr hated Khan, the young assassin had saved his life and he wasn't going to let him die. "Head back to the bereau, I will end him as quickly as possible before returning." The words slipped from his lips easily as he watched Khan stand up straight, as if to say 'Meh, its nothing.'

Khan opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. instead, He rushed forward, throwing himself and Altaїr over the edge of the building and to the ground below. As they fell, Altaїr looked up to see about five arrows strike in the spot they were just standing in. Altaїr held back a groan of pain as he landed on his back, Khan landing no too far ahead, right on his injured shoulder.

He stood quickly and removed his duel swords from their sheaths on his hips. Khan was quick to follow his lead, pulling his short blade from its sheath and held it defensively in front of his chest. The entire group of guards surrounded them, ensuring that they would try to run off. At least twenty guards were there, along with five archers above them, Nazar standing not to far away from the large group.

Nazar was holding a woman, who looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties, by her wrists as his free hand roamed her body. "No! Please! Please stop! I have a husband and children! Have mercy my lord!" The woman cried as she tugged on the mans grip. He rewarded her with a backhand before continuing with his violations. Suddenly, a knife pierced the mans forearm and he instantly released the woman, who took off running as soon as his grip was gone.

"Fuck!" the man growled as he glared at both of the assassins. Altaїr looked to his side, noticing the change in his stance, indicating that he was the one who threw the knife. This was no longer the sassy, cocky Khan that Altaїr had become used to. No, this was an extremely pissed and somewhat weak Khan, One that couldn't hold his own in a fight even if he tried...

"Guards, attack! but try to keep them alive!" Nazar yelled to his men. That's when everything was sent into motion. One of the guards lunged at Khan, but before Altaїr could react in any way to help the weak assassin, Khan had dodged the oncoming blow and countered it with a knife in the back, ending the guards life easily. Khan then spun on his heal, slitting the throat of a guard before throwing a knife at an archer, effectively halting the rest of them from firing.

Altaїr was so caught up in Khan sudden boost of strength and speed that he almost didn't dodge a swipe of a sword from a guard. Almost. He dodged it and drove one of his swords into the guards gut before using his second one to slice open the stomach of another. Altaїr wrenched out his sword and deflected a blow and countered it.

This seemed to go on forever, but every time they'd chopped down a couple, more would show up, its like they had an endless cycle of guards just waiting to get heir turn at swinging at an assassin, it was utter bullcrap. Altaїr froze in his attacks as Khan's strength seemed to finally give out and he collapsed to his knees. Before Altaїr could react in any way to aid his fellow assassin, Guards shoved his against the wall, successfully knocking away his swords and holding him there.

Only then did Altaїr see the long gash on Khans mid thigh. He hadn't just collapsed out of exhaustion, it was also because he was loosing blood and that because of the poison, pain would be heightened. Altaїr thrashed and struggled to get free, but only succeeded in tiring himself out, so instead, he decided to wait for the perfect moment before breaking free and killing that bastard.

" And you must be the Legendary Altaїr. Come to kill me like you did to my fellow Templars? HA! Not today!" Nazar said with an extremely cocky attitude and pissy tone as he gripped his arm to stop the blood flow from Khan's earlier attack. "And who are you? Another pawn in this game? Well, I shall be glad to cross you off the list of assassins I must kill!"

Khan was being held by his arms from two guards, however, he didn't really seem like he was trying to fight back, as if he had given up on trying to escape his approaching death.

"Now, sources tell me that you assassins have a couple of rules that you are supposed to follow. And I believe that one of them is that you cannot show your face to the enemy, am I right?" Yes... He was right. Wait, sources? " Well, I guess something worse than killing you would have to be exposing you, now wouldn't it? but do not worry, I shall still kill you."

Nazar began to approach Khan, Who had seemed to regain his life as he struggled to get away. Altaїr also continued to push against those restraining him, for he knew that this was not going to end well. After all, Khan had saved him a few time, so why was he unable to help the young assassin when he was needed the most?

Nazar gripped Khan's hood before roughly throwing it behind his head. Everything seemed to quiet down and slow. For a young man who was becoming an assassin was not what lied beneath that hood, but a woman. She Had long, dead stright, blood red hair that was tied into a ponytail, her side bangs hanging over her one eye, almost covering the scar beneath it. Her eyes were A very metallic Lavender with bright metallic green flecks in them, well, he should say eye, for the other eye seemed to be lighter, as if it couldn't be seen through. Another scar ran along the right corner of her lips, much like his own.

"A woman! what is this! what do you assassins do? Take your little whores and teach them to fight? such a waist." Nazar said with a hint of amusement in his voice. The woman's eye narrowed aggressively as a hard glare was sent to the man in front of her. Nazar gripped her chin with his hand as he seemed to be inspecting her. "You are definitely a beautiful one, shame that your beauty had to go to waist like this, and not serving us men as it should be." The man said, his eyes trailing her body, as if trying to imagine what was beneath her baggy robes. suddenly, Altaїr also began to wonder...

The woman pulled her jaw from his grip and tried to head butt him, but Nazar pulled back just In time. " Yes. Im a mother fucking god damn woman you piece of retarded shit!" The woman cursed loudly, earning a few gasps from the men around her. Since when could a woman speak so confidently in the face of a man? Nazar grinned a sly smile as he met he glare with a look of lust.

"Such spirit! I wonder how long it will take to break you, and then how long it will take for you to beg me to fuck your brains out." Nazar said longingly. Altaїr watched as every muscle in the woman's body tensed up, as if she was remembering something. Then, rage filled her eyes as she lifted up her lip into a snarl.

"Not without these cock sucker." She growled. Altaїr watched as the men holding her suddenly flew off her arms as she rammed her knee in Nazar's family jewels, a loud and extremely agonizing crunch was heard as she made contact. The man wailed like a new born child as his hands instantly went to cherish his member. The guards came and grabbed her again, however, one guard seemed to have enough out of her.

"Little bitch!" He growled before shoving a knife into her gut, causing the woman to bend forward slightly. That was the last straw. As all of the other guards were distracted by the scene that just unfolded, Altaїr shoved them all off of his in one fluent movement and then used one of the enemies blades to slit four of their throats. After retrieving his fallen swords, Altaїr killed the remaining guards.

The woman, who seemed to be ignoring to stab wound in her gut, Flipped the men holding her and shoved two throwing knives into their throats before stabbing the one who stabbed her, in the face. She then pulled her bow from her back and shot down each of the archers before Altaїr could blink. He had actually forgot about those pesky men.

Nazar was currently trying to escape with out them noticing, but unfortunately for him, they were assassins. well, at least he was, he didn't know if this woman was really assassin. The woman pulled out two arrows and fired them off while barely aiming, and they each hit one of his palms, successfully pinning him to a wall by his hands. A pretty painful way to be caught.

She place the bow back on her back and began to slowly walk to the trapped man, occasionally swaying from exhaustion. In all honesty, Altaїr had expected he to be on the ground crying for help right now. However, she continued to walk until she was standing right in front of Nazar. Altaїr wondered if she had forgotten that she had given him the all clear to kill Nazar, so technically that man was his target. She then spoke.

"Nazar, You have raped, beating and even killed hundreds of women for you lusting. Many people have suffered every day knowing that you took a woman who they knew, whether it be daughter, mother, sister, wife, girlfriend, granddaughter, friend, best friend or even just an acquaintance, and are beating them senseless for no good reason beside you being a selfish mother fucking. Now, you may not be my kill, but that does not mean that you do not get to suffer at my hand." With that, the woman shoved a throwing knife into the man's family jewels with such force that Altaїr could even feel it slightly as he absentmindedly covered up his own manhood.

Nazar screamed in pain as tears poured from his eyes. The woman pulled out her knife, wiped the blood on his shirt, and then placed it back in its sheath before stepping away from Nazar, silently giving Altaїr the okay to end his life. As, much as Altaїr hated the man, he ended his life quickly and as painlessly as he could, for he felt extremely sorry for the man.

Altaїr turned back to the woman only to see her hood back up and he body swaying slightly, she was about to pass out. He quickly launched forward and caught her body before she hit the ground and gathered her now unconscious body in his arms. However, before he left, Altaїr collected Nazar's blood on a feather, then took off. He took the roves, as they were much less guarded. Altaїr made sure to be gentle, for if she had a wake up attack, he didn't want to be the receiver.

It wasn't that he was afraid of the woman, it was just that he valued his man hood, and having it destroyed because of a small slip up would really suck!

"Zalek! Get your medical supplies! kh-Someone is hurt!" Altaїr yelled as he jumped into the bereau.

"Someone? Altaїr who did you- Khan? why did you say someone if it was jus-" Zalek was interrupted

"He is woman in disguise. Now, if you do not hurry, she will bleed out from a stab wound in her lower stomach."

With that, Zalek got to work stitching her up. There was that one kind of awkward moment when Zalek had to remove the woman's robes, but was relieved to see that she wore a weirdly designed outfit underneath. One that made her extremely alluring. Altaїr ended up sitting on the roof of the bereau, unable to stay calm while Zalek lifted up the woman's shirty a bit to get at her wound.

Who was this woman? Why was she an assassin? Did Master Derlum know about this?

so many questions were going through Altaїr's head as he stared at the approaching sunset. And he was determined to get all of the answers when the woman awoke.

* * *

**So... You like?**

**Please review, I love to hear you responses **

**Love ya everybuggy XD**


	7. Shiera

Her eyes lightly fluttered open as she slowly awoke from a dreamless slumber. The elegant designs of the roof of the bereau was above her and she could feel the soft, fluffy pillows beneath her. The Assassin's eyes darted throughout the room, silently confirming that she was back in the safety of the bereau, under the watchful eye of Rafik Zalek and... Altair! The memories of yesterdays events flooded into her mind, making her jolt up, and causing pain to course throughout her body. She held her breath for a few moments as she pressed one of her hands firmly on her stomach. Once the pain subsided slightly, she silently let the air slip past her lips before filling her deprived lungs with much needed air.

"Easy, you'll end up tearing the stitches Zalek put in. I don't think he'd be too happy." An all too familiar voice said from behind her, a hint of amusement in his voice. She let a snarl grace her lips as she reached back for her hood, only to find it missing. When she looked down, she realized that she wasn't wearing her assassin's robes, but her huntress outfit and that part of it was stained with her own blood. "We needed to remove your robes in order to stitch up your wounds. Fortunately, you were wearing that outfit beneath it so nothing was... revealed." Altair said again, this time with small traces of... shyness in his voice.

The female assassin gripped her stomach as she leaned against the wall, slowly pushing herself upwards until she was standing on her own feet. her legs shook slightly but she kept them steady as she stood tall, refusing to show any sign of pain nor weakness to the cocky man in front of her.

"If you continue to move then you shall hurt-" she cut Altair off with a wave of her hand as he began to approach her.

"there is no need for concern. I am aware of the consequences if I do not move carefully, just because I am a woman, does not make me weak or stupid. Get that through your thick skull and your ball will remain intact." She growled only letting a hint of anger into her voice to make her point.

Altair placed his hands in front of himself in a calming fashion, slowly backing away from her. A small smirk made its way onto her face at his quick retreat, just as she had expected, but quickly dismissed it before his temper and pride could flare up, she really wasn't in the mood to have a screaming match with a cocky bitch.

"now, I shall be heading outside for a little while and I swear to the hells that if you try to stop me or tell me that I must be careful, you shall pay with your blood." The female assassin snapped before walking towards the fountain. her hands gripped anything they could and with a tiny trace of difficult, she hauled herself onto the roof tops. A hard glare was sent at Altair before she began to run along the rooftops, careful not to run to fast or jerk suddenly, as it would tear out the stiches in her leg and gut.

The tallest tower in the city came into view and she picked up her pace slightly, determined to get away from all of the noise around her. As she climbed the tower, her shoulder gave small indications of protests, but she ignored them and continued on, slowly getting farther and farter up the tower.

She stopped at a wide, circular balcony near the top. Why there was a balcony all the way up there when no one besides the assassin's and very few good climbers could actually stand on it, she had no clue. In all honesty, she couldn't care less. It gave her the chance to escape her assassin brothers, nosey and loud civilians and the annoying shouts coming from the marketplace. Up there, everything seemed to dull and become peaceful, just the way she liked it.

The female assassin sat on the balcony's railing, her feet hanging loosely over the edge. She was not afraid of heights, as the job of an assassin required, in fact, she loved them. The feeling of the cool air blowing around her, rustling through her hair made her feel at peace finally, something she had longed for since she first joined the assassin's, since the day her life was torn apart.

Flashbacks of that fateful day flooded her mind as she stared at the sunset, one that look all too close to the one from all those years ago.

* * *

The eleven year old version of herself ran as fast as her tiny little legs could take her. She had already killed five of the guards that littered the village, killing anyone who came near them, they were not epic and amazing kills, more like silent ones. As she grew older, her father had taught her the different ways to kill a man, with or without weapons. It was a simple knife to the throat or the chest to silence them. She had quietly slit the guards throats, shoving the guilty feeling to the back of her mind.

For an eleven year old girl, she took her first kills very well. Not once did she break down and throw up like her mind wanted. No, she kept running and killing, letting the image of her mothers bloody and cold form fuel her rage and determination.

"Hey, look! that girl is getting away! get her!" one of the guards had spotted her as she climbed a roof and began running again. She gripped her knife till her knuckles turned white, ready to fight if they could catch her, as he smaller size Gave her a speed advantage. However, their larger legs also gave them an advantage.

A sharp pain coursed through her while she was in mid air, jumping from one roof onto the next. That temporarily distracted her, causing her to miss the landing and hit the ground, hard. A small whimper of pain left her lips as she pushed up her aching body. When she looked down, she saw an arrow lodged in her leg, that was the cause of the pain.

The shouts of the guards came closer so she made a quick decision, the arrow needed to be removed, now. One of her small hands gripped the arrow and in one quick and painful yank, it was out. The young assassin bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain, as it would give away her position. Her shaky arms pushed her back to her feet an she knew that her speed would be significantly effected by her leg.

However, before she could attempt to run again, the Templars rounded the corner, spotting her instantly. There was no way she could run now, not with them being so close, she'd get stabbed in the back in no time. Instead, she chose that if she was going to die, she would die honorably. Just like her father would.

As the Templars approached her, they made the mistake of laughing at the knife in her hands and her petite form. One that she took advantage of.

As they laughed, the young assassin shoved the knife into one's gut, ripping it out quickly before doing the same with another. She then through the knife into ones head, stealing another small knife from one of the guards belt. This went on for only a few minutes until the knife was wrenched from her hands and she was dragged away.

Make no mistake, she fought and struggled in their hold, but they were way too strong for her, even with her few skills. However, she was still confused as to why they had not just killed her yet, that is until what happened next.

The Templar men dragged her out to the field that surrounded her village. Before the attack, the field always had horses and cattle roaming about and the grass was always a beautiful green, one that always amazed her. Now, the animals that used to roam free were either dead or being rounded up and stolen by the Templars while the grass was coated in blood and dirt, making it look like a dead wasteland. She turned her head back and took in the sight of her burning village, the screams of the people she used to love filling the air. What had her home become?

"Commander, is this the girl?" One of the Templars holding her asked. A man dressed in all black clothing with expensive looking silver armor stepped out from inside a large wagon and made his way over to the small group. He was all she could see as he crouched in front of her. She kept her head down to avoid eye contact, knowing that it wouldn't get her anywhere. However, the man gripped her chin, hard, and pulled her face up as he inspected it.

Instead of being scared and crying, the young assassin spit in the man's eye, just like her mother told her to do if a situation like this one ever occurred. "Yes, this is her. Not only does she look like father, but she also has his wild and fiery spirit." The Templar commander said as he released her chin and wiped her fluids from his eye. " isn't that right old man?" Two Templar men came out from the wagon and through a man out and onto his side, a small groan of pain leaving his lips.

"Daddy!" Shiera screamed as she wrenched her arms from the men holding her, who were doing a shit job of paying attention, and ran towards her father.

"Shiera? Shiera! No! Run! Run while you still can! Go!" Her father yelled back as he tried to get to his feet, but two Templars shoved him to his knees. She ignored his words and kept running, bringing up the knife that she had swiped from one of the Templar's belt and prepared to defend her father. However, before she could reach her father, someone grabbed her arm in a bruising grip, dragging her away from her father.

"No! Daddy! Let! Me! Go!" She quickly spun on her heel and slit the Templar's throat but before she could run again, two others grabbed her and tore the knife from her grasp, shoving her to her knees and binding her wrists together. She screamed and thrashed but was only rewarded with a strong punch to the jaw, flinging her head to the side. She could feel the blood in her mouth and running down her chin, a clear indication of the split lip she had.

"No! Stop! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with any of this! She is an innocent! Take me instead!" Her father yelled at the Templar commander, trying but failing at wrenching his arms from the now four Templars holding him down.

"I think not Assassin, She may be young now, but when she becomes a little older, she will be a beauty. Just like her mother. And while that eye of hers will mar her face terribly, she will still make a great concubine, especially with her fiery spirit. Am I right boys?" The loud hollers of the Templars around her and the screams of her father invaded her brain, permanently etched into her mind. "And make no mistake, you shall die today Assassin, but at least you shall die knowing that your daughter will live on."

The Templar commander unsheathed his sword and began to walk towards her father at a tauntingly slow pace. She screamed and cried and thrashed about, but it wasn't working, he just kept walking. The man placed the sword at the side of her fathers neck as he grabbed a handful of his short-ish hair. The last thing her father did was look the young assassin straight in the eyes and say;

"I promise you Shiera! everything will be alright in the end! Just please! Hold on! Be strong!" and with that, the Templar commander cut her father's head clean off his body as her screams of agony filled the air. Tears pooled from her right eye as her body went limp, all of her struggles coming to an end.

"Get her in the Wagon and get a doctor to tend to her wounds, I cant do these plans if she is dead." The commander said. The Templars holding her began to drag her to the wagon, tossing her in roughly as she continued to cry. The last thing she saw was the beautiful sunset behind them,=. a beautiful sunset that she could only think as Horrific.

* * *

Her hands clenched into tight fists as she glared at the sun. Her entire life faded away that day, and that is the reason for who she is now, she doesn't want anyone to feel the pain she felt, both physically and mentally. Was she ever going to recover from that day? No. The image of her father's head hanging in that man's grasp as blood sprayed everywhere was something that she just couldn't erase. not now, not ever.

"What do you want." She growled as she finally noticed the presence of the cocky assassin known as Altair. How long was he there?

"To make sure that you do not do anything stupid." He said simply. An angry sigh left her lips, but she said nothing, for nothing she could say would persway him to leave her the fuck alone, so she was just going to have to deal with it.

Altair walked up beside her, basking in the sight of the sunset from what she could tell, and leaned against the railing, an emotionless mask on his face once again. What truly shocked her was that he wasn't wearing his hood.

"What is your name?" He asked softly, softer than she ever thought he could possibly muster. "And what are you?" He asked again.

Anger flowed through her briefly, as the cocky asshole did not believe what she was.

"My name is Shiera, and I am an Assassin."

* * *

**This chapter was more based off of shiera's past than anything else and you finally learn her name! woo!**

******Sorry for taking so long to update guys! and girls!**

**I've had exams and shit so I haven't had time to write. Anywhore, please review!**


	8. Socialising

Altair watched as the beautiful sunset slowly hid from their eyes, allowing for the darkness to engulf the sky. out of the corner of his eye, he could see the daze glare she had, as if she wasn't fully there. As if something was bothering her. And Altair could guess what it was.

"Shiera... I wont tell the rest of your brotherhood or mine of your gender." He aid with a sincere voice, snapping her out of her daze. She turned her head to him slightly revealing her blind and scarred eye. Shiera nodded her head once, indicating that she appreciated his kind gesture.

Her head turned back to the now non existent sunset, another hard glare returning. Altair did not want her to space out again, as it was slightly unnerving him. He also had a few questions he hoped she could answer.

"Shiera, I hope you do not become offended by me asking, but why do you hide your gender? why are you an assassin?" The words slipped from his lips slowly, as to not startle her while she continued to stare into the horizon.

"No, I am not offended. I choose to hide my gender for this exact reason. To keep people from continuously questioning everything I do. We are in a time where women are looked down apon as a lesser being. As only a toy for men. I appose that theory. If my brotherhood or yours learned of my true identity, I would no longer be treated with the respect that I have worked so hard to achieve. I would be out casted and treated as if I am fragile. No matter what I would do, no one would ever treat me like I should be treated. As for your second question, that is personal." Shiera said. her tone was gentle yet aggravated, but as she continued to speak her voice contained more acide and menace, confusing Altair.

"I guess your reasons make sense." Altair replied. In all honesty, he still could not believe that the swift and powerful fighter he fought along side against Nazar, was actually a woman. A beautiful one at that. If Master Al Mualim were to learn of her identity and that his greatest student was fighting along side her... All hell would break loose. Master Al Mualim was very quick to judge any woman. A female assassin... He would extremely disapprove, and from the little that Altair knew of Shiera, she and Master Al Mualim would definitely get into an all out brawl... perhaps even to the death.

"Hey! You shouldn't be-" An archer pointed an arrow at the two of them from the roof below. However, before he could even finish his sentence, Shiera had pulled a knife out of nowhere and threw it. The knife pierced his exposed throat, causing gurgles to spew from the mans lips, along with some of his blood. The archer's body fell lifelessly to the ground below, a loud thump followed by screams shortly after he disappeared from their sights.

A small growl escaped her lips before she spoke.

"The guards will be investigating his death in about five minutes, I refuse to go inside until the five minutes are up." She snarled, Her body stance giving away how ticked she was for her peace being disturbed. maybe he should have just left her be?

Her gaze went back to the now dark horizon. Her hard glare becoming more menacing as she clenched her hands into tight fists. Her knuckles were white and Altair could see that she was on the verge of slicing into her hands with her nails. He reached forward, intending to gently relax her hand. However, as soon as his hand touched hers, She wrenched her hand away, almost unbalancing her self as she looked to Altair with wide eyes, ones that had a very small trace of fear.

That emotion disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, now being replaced by anger.

"_Don't_ touch me." she growled at him as she stood up straight on the railing.

Anger briefly flowed through Altair at her tone of voice. He was only trying to help. A sigh left his lips, shoving his anger away so that he would not get into a fight with Shiera, they were not fights that he enjoyed, since he usually lost.

"Lets go." Shiera said, her voice much calmer now. With that, she did a leap of faith into a hay barrel, hopping out and walking towards the bereau, the natural sway of her hips catching his eye. Altair shook his head roughly, mentally cursing himself for letting his hormones take over. The next time he passed a whore house, he was going in, no exceptions. He need those desires out of the picture so he could concentrate.

Altair did his own leap of faith off the tower and went back to the bereau. Once inside, He took off his armour and robes, leaving him in only his trousers, no shirt on. Shiera had already moved half of the pillows on the ground to the other side of the room, clearly indicating that she didn't want them sleeping together. She lied down on the pillows closest to the bereau entrance, while Altair lied down on the half closest to the archway separating the entrance from the main room.

It did not take long for Altair to fall asleep, one thought on his mind. One that confused him to no end.

Shiera.

* * *

**Hey everybuggy!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, bigger and better ones are coming though I promise!1**

**Review please :)**


	9. Nightmares

Tears continued to fall from her eyes as the wagon moved. She had been with the Templars for a week, most of her wounds slowly healing to the point where there was minimal pain. However, every day she was forced to do work. Whether it be clean, cook, sew, polish armour or feed the horses, she was the one to do it. In all honesty, it wasn't that much of a difference from when she used to live with her parents, except these men would hurt her if she messed up.

So, life wasn't all that bad with the Templars for the first week, almost two. Until the night that the Templars decided to celebrate their victory.

It was just another night for her and all she had to do was clean up after everyone and make sure everything went smoothly. She still had two Templars on her ass the whole time so that she wouldn't escape, but they usually left her alone. Until the captain walked in. She could remember the horrible smell of alcohol on his breath as he took hold of her by grabbing her hair and then he dragged her away.

She was thrown onto a bed, in the captains room, and she had a pretty good idea of what was coming next, and she feared it. As the captain started removing his clothing, she tried to run, but hew grabbed her, throwing her back on his bed. He tore her clothing off of her as she screamed and thrashed trying her best to get away from the cruel man. He slapped her across the face and said;

"Shut up you little whore. you shall be my slave, from now until you loose your worth and I kill you." His mouth went down her body, harshly biting her chest. Because of her age, she didn't really have anything for him to play with, but that didn't stop him. Her clothing landed on the floor next to his as he took the one thing she could never have a chance of regaining. One thing that you only have once.

The Templar took her virginity.

* * *

A gasp escaped her lips as she sat straight up out of her bed. Pain shot through her body as she placed her hand over her abdomen, she had moved to fast with an injury and she would be lucky if it hadn't tore out the stitches. Shiera's eyes roamed around the room, a sigh of relief escaping her lips when she recognised the bereau.

Her eyes travelled to the half naked man across the room to see that he was still sound asleep.

'Thank god' she thought as she made her way to her feet. She slowly limped towards the bereau's entrance, not bothering to hide her pain since no one was awake to see it. She carefully climbed out of the bereau and made her way across the different roof tops. Finally, she stopped on one roof and sat down, staring at the moon while she held the bracelet her father had given her before she and her mother ran away.

He told her to keep it secret and safe, for it held a power that not even he could understand. Now she held it close to her heart at all times, for she refused to break a promise, especially to her father.

* * *

**Altaїr's P.O.V.**

His eyes shot open at the sound of a frightened gasp and a small grunt of pain that followed from the other side of the room. He watched as Shiera looked around the room while her chest rose and fell quickly, she was scared. He closed his eyes and regulated his breathing when she turned to look at him. Altaїr's eyes opened again when he heard the shuffling of the pillows and almost silent footsteps after.

Shiera was walking towards the entrance of the bereau, limping as she held her gut. She was definitely in pain.

'So this is the pain that she hides.' He thought.

He watched as she carefully and slowly made her way to the fountain of the bereau and climbed out. She showed some struggle since she had a hard time moving her leg from what he could tell. Shiera walked along the roof top before jumping to the next and out of Altaїr's sight. He quickly stood up and climbed out of the bereau, keeping low to the roof so that she would not see him.

As she ran, he followed, keeping a safe distance so that he was not seen or heard. Eventually she disappeared from his sight and he could only assume she had leaped from the larger building she was just on. He ran quickly to the roof, not wanting to loose her. However, he stopped after hearing some whispering, ones that sounded like a woman. He could only assume that it was Shiera.

He climbed the roof slowly as the whispers stopped. Altaїr popped his head over the edge of the roof to see who it was. However, no one was there. He pulled himself up and began to silently roam the top of the roof, searching for anyone that could have been there. Suddenly, he felt another body ram against his, knocking him to the ground roughly.

The cement roof was cold against his bare back and he winced slightly as the rough roof threatened to dig into his skin. His attacker straddled his waist, then placed an arm on his chest to keep him down as their knife went to his throat. Altaїr quickly gripped the wrist of the person trying to harm him and flipped their positions, pinning the other person beneath him.

Judging by the body structure of the person, they were feminine. he let his eagle vision take over his eyesight as he looked to his attackers face, recognising it as Shiera. However, before he could say anything to tell her that he wasn't her enemy, she spit in his eye, momentarily deterring him. She shoved him off and rolled backwards into a standing position.

"Shiera, its is me, Altaїr." He said before she could attack him again. He let his eagle vision fade away as the clouds covering the moon moved away, shining light on them. He watched the recognition flash through her eyes, before she nodded her head and began to walk away again, her head held low as she clenched her fists. She was breathing deeply and he could tell that she was shaken up by his sudden appearance. she also seemed to still be in her own world.

'what has happened that affects her so greatly?' Altaїr thought as he began to follow her. she had already ran around enough for one night, especially with her injuries. Wait. what was wrong with him? he shouldn't give a damn about this woman, assassin or not. That is what Master Al Mualim taught him. He has never really helped a woman or even taken a liking to any woman before, so why is now different?

He was shaken from his thoughts as Shiera mumbled an apology for her actions and continued to walk away. Altaїr walked up behind her and was about to place his hand on her should, steer her back to the bereau, but as soon as his hand made contact, she pulled away, the obvious sign of fear. why was she afraid of him? she turned and glared at him as she continued to back away from him.

"Don't touch me Altaїr. Go back to being your Master's perfect fucking student and leave me the hell alone." She growled, as small waver in her voice indicating that she still wasn't all there. In her eyes, Altaїr could see most of the emotions he hadn't seen before. He saw anger ,frustration, fatigue, and most of all he saw sadness and depression. He saw the small traces of lingering fear that she had. From what, he had no idea.

'she needs to tell me what the hell happened to make her like this... why?... what would be an expectable excuse?... I cant work with an emotionally instable person?... that works.' He thought.

His hands shot out and grabbed her by the waist, dragging her with him till he had her pinned against a wall. He pressed his body to hers while his hands pinned her wrists on either side of her head. Shiera shoved and kicked but did not scream, for it would cause more harm than good and she knew it. Altaїr ignored her protests, for he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Get off!" she growled lowly, malice gripping in her tone.

"no, what is wrong with you? You basically wake up crying and then run off to the rooftop where you most likely have been crying here as well. Running off cause you to move with an injured leg, arm and stomach. Are you stupid? that could very well rip out your stitches and quite possibly kill you! Don't you tell me nothing is wrong when the evidence is in your eyes." Altaїr said. the small amount of concern that made its way into his voice shocked him.

"I'm not nor did I cry! Take a close look, do you see any tears dipshit!" She growled as all of her struggles ceased. Her glare met his eyes and he found it difficult to hold her stare due to the intense color of her eyes.

'So this is what it feels like to be on the other end of my own angry glare' Altaїr thought. Every bit of emotion in her eyes disappeared as she continued to glare. however, he saw the quick movement of her eyes that went to his exposed chest and he had to hold in his smirk.

"Get off now!" She snarled.

"No." He replied simply, defiance in his voice.

Both of her tiny wrists made their way into his larger hand as he moved them to above her head. His calloused hand went to her cheek, about to touch her before she jerked back and away from his touch. He tried again and this time he succeeded. His hand caressed her cheek as his thumb traced the part of her eye scar that was on her cheek, his eyes searching hers for anything besides anger.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked softly. Wow, where this sudden burst of kindness came from, he had no idea.

She ground her jaw as a small emotion flickered through her eyes, but was gone before he could identify it. Shiera jerked her head away with a growl as she continued to glare, silently threatening him. Altaїr moved closer slightly as he brought his hand back to her cheek. However, instead being able to touch her again, she rammed her head forward, connecting their heads painfully. His head throbbed as he pulled away slightly, realising too late that he had fallen right into her trap.

He felt her shift beneath him and the next thing he knew, their positions had been reversed. Her arm was harshly against his neck while the other roughly connected with the wall next to his head. He saw the rage in her eyes as her top lip lifted up into a snarl.

"Don _not _treat me like a child Altaїr! I have worked hard to become the assassin I am today! I am not like you! I wasn't trained specifically in the order to become an assassin! was I born into the order? yes, I was, but I didn't know that until it was too late! I didn't get the years of training from a master assassin like you did. I had to teach myself most of the moves I know today! you have been assassin since you were little, I have been since I was fifteen! I didn't have it easy like you no doubt did! I've had to fight my way through life, so don't consider and talk to me like a child! I've been through more in twenty one years than most people would in an entire lifetime! Just because I am a woman does not mean that I am weak and fragile like all of you hormonal fucktards assume! I'm just as good as any assassin in the order, better than most! so fuck off!" She basically yelled in his face.

Shock filled every part of Altaїr's body as he listened to her words.

"Shiera, I-"

"No! do you really want to know what the fuck happened to me? well here you fucking go! Templars attacked my village when I was eleven years old. I watched as an arrow pierced my mothers throat and my eye! I was dragged away, only to watch as a Templar commander cut off the head of my beloved father. I was then tortured and raped for four years until Master Derlum found me. He got me out of there. However, before I got away completely, I had gotten some information about a Templar in the ranks of another order! I have been searching for the bastard ever since! He both betrayed the assassins and killed everyone I knew and loved! Take that for a nice childhood!" Shiera growled out, her voice quivering in some parts but she continued one.

Altaїr was shocked. there was no other word better to describe his emotions besides shock. Shiera released him and ran towards the edge of the roof, jumping to the next and continuing on. He decided not to follow her, as it would create more damage.

The sassy female assassin that Altaїr had only known for a few days had been raped as a child. Yes, that sort of thing happened to a lot of women, and they never recovered form it. But to pick yourself right up and become an assassin after something like that happened was true strength, something he found himself admiring. He made his way back to the bereau and slid back into the pile of pillows he used as a bed.

'Wow' He thought. 'This is one hell of a partner.'

* * *

**So this one was basically just random shit and some knew things about Shiera. Sorry about the wait and the kind of boring chapters lately. :/**

**Anywhore, I want to ask you guys a favour, can you go to my profile and read the story, 'The Hunted'? I just would like some feedback on what people think and so far I have gotten nothing. Help would be greatly appreciated and I will try to post the new chapter ASAP.**

**Bye everybuggy, hope you enjoyed :)**


	10. Pressure points

Shiera continued to run as fast as her wounded leg wound take her. How could she have told him that? She had just told Altaїr, one of the most cocky men she had ever known, everything about her childhood! Knowing him, he would probably just rub it in her face that she almost broke down in front of him! She held back her tears as her life story came pouring out of her in a raging yell. It was bad enough that he knew of her gender! but now, he knew of her past!

_'how could I be so stupid!?' _Shiera mentally screamed.

As she continued to run, her leg became worse and she was sure that she had torn out two of the stitches. It was making her weaker by the minute. The next time that she jumped from one roof to the next, as soon as her feet hit the ground, she collapsed to her knees. A small and quiet moan of pain slipped past her lips as the pain shot through her. She could feel the blood seeping into her pants.

"Shit." she mumbled.

Shiera slowly pushed herself to her feet, her one hand resting over the bleeding wound as she limped towards a small roof garden. She sat down at the wooden base and leaned against it, leaning her head back as a frustrated sigh left her lips.

While she sat there, her mind wandered to her encounter with Altaїr not all that long ago. When he had pinned her against the wall, she could not help but let her eyes wander. It was then, when some light from the moo illuminated his body, that she realised that he was not wearing a shirt. When she had flipped their positions, she could feel his defined muscles beneath her as she had to fight to keep her eyes on his.

She thought of his face. His eyes had held a very large amount of concern for her, but in that moment, she did not see it. She was too upset and shaken up by her dream and his sudden appearance to notice anything. She was unstable, and unfortunately, he was there for it. Now that she thought about it, even when he thought that she was only Khan, Altaїr was still concerned for her.

He tried to protect her in the battle against Nazar, but she refused to listen to anything that he said. She was too concerned about her pride, that she hopped into battle and ended up getting herself hurt more than she would have if she had just went back to the bereau. Maybe the Master assassin was not as bad as her mind had made him out to be in multiple situations.

The moonlight had also illuminated the scar that rested on the right corner of his full and alluring lips. It was much like her own. She was not sure how he had obtained it, but it would be just plain freaky if he had also gotten his from a punch to the face as well. The scar made him look more intimidating to anyone who wasn't used to seeing blood all their life. for her however, she found it to be kind of hot. Although she would never admit that to him.

When she was pinned beneath him, his lips just looked so full and soft, that she just wanted to lean up and kiss him...

_'wait... why would I want to kiss _him_... What is wrong with me?' _she thought. _'I'm acting like a childish school girl with a crush... ugh... Damn you hormones...'_

With great effort, she tugged her mind from the topic and stood straight. Shiera began her decently long walk back to the bereau. She had decided not to tell Altaїr or Zalek about her leg wound re-opening. One- to avoid any of Zalek's questions about why she was out wandering the city with wounds. And two- to keep Altaїr off her ass and from fussing over her. He seemed to be doing that lately.

She silently leaped from roof to roof, careful not to damage herself more than she had already done. Once she was close to the bereau, she stopped by a well and began to clean her wound again. Her hand slid into her clothing and pulled out a small medical kit that she always kept on her. She pulled out a needle and some thread and began to sew up her leg. When she finished that, she cleaned off the access blood and began to wrap her leg in bandages again.

Now that she was done, she scaled a nearby building and ran back to the bereau, shoving any pain to the back of her mind. Shiera silently slipped into the bereau, sliding into her pile of pillows, awaiting sleep to overcome her senses again. She turned on her good side and looked at Altaїr. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. He looked so peaceful, it was almost a crime. A small shiver ran up her spine as her eyes began to admire his muscles yet again.

She scolded her mind before laying on her back again, sleep eventually taking over her mind. only one thing was on her mind as she fell into the blackness.

Altaїr

* * *

Her eyes flung open when she felt someone touch her. Her hand shot out and grabbed the wrist of the imposter. She got to her feet and was behind him instantly, pinning his arm there. Pain shot through her from her leg and she stumbled backwards, releasing her grip as a small gasp of pain left her lips. The bright sun was blinding her and her back hit a wall while she continued to wait for her vision to return to her.

When it did, she saw Altaїr standing in front of her with concerned eyes. He held out his hands in a calming fashion as he walked up to her. Shiera began to stand up straight again but stopped as the pain shot thorough her body again. She looked down to see that her leg wound was bleeding yet again. Had she been moving around a lot in her sleep?

"You were rolling around and it seems that it aggravated your wound. Last nights stroll didn't help it either. Also, you were mumbling something about a fire." Altaїr said as he got closer to her.

She felt her whole face go pale at what he ha said. If she had been mumbling something about a fire, then that means she was dreaming about her village. What had Altaїr heard?

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes, I am fine. I'm just slightly sore. The wound does not need tending to and we can leave for Master Derlum's castle today. Our masters will be expecting us so we should head out as soon as possible." She said with no emotion in her tone. She stood up straight, no pain surfacing this time and she began to walk over to her robes on the other side of the room.

Pain wracked through her and she stumbled slightly, causing Altaїr to shoot forward and grab her arm to steady her. Once she was on her feet again, she ripped her arm out of his grasp, a small growl slipping past her lips. Man, she really needed to work on her anger issues.

"Maybe we should wait a few more days until you are healed enough to walk straight and not stumble around like a drunken man." Altaїr teased lightly, a small smile appearing on her face but she immediately hid it after letting what he said go through her mind once more.

"No! We hall not keep our masters waiting. They expect the best out of us and I refuse to be thought as weak because I have a small 'boo-boo'" She growled lowly. Shiera honestly didn't understand why she was acting so angry when she was just trying to get her point across. what had come over her?

She spun on her heal and began to make her way the entrance of the bereau. However, she was stopped by a sharp pain in the back of her neck, one that went all the way down her spine and made her whole body go numb, including her brain. Everything was spinning as her body fell to the floor. Before she hit the ground, she felt strong arms catch her and she was then held to someone's chest.

the last thing she heard before everything faded away was;

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Hey everybuggy :) **

**sorry its been so long since I have updated, but I just got a new laptop so that I have more time to write and stuff so my chapters will speed up in chapter updates.**

**However, in my last chapter, I asked for my viewers to check out my new story 'The Hunted' as I said, I would just like to know how it is and if ishould continue. so, now im going to say this. **

**Until I get at least 5 reviews on that story, I shall not post the next chapter to this one. So please just check it out and give me some feedback, I just want to know if I'll be wasting my time by continuing it.**

**anywhere, bye everybuggy :D**


End file.
